What I Miss Most
by Rolyn
Summary: After a period of seperation you're bound to miss someone, especially if that someone meant the world to you. So what exactly do Toph and Aang miss the most? Oneshot! Taang!


Hello and welcome to my estranged world…sike nah I'm screwin with ya. Well this is my very first ATLA story so I'm all in-the-corner-don't-hurt-me about this. It just randomly came to me while I was being my normal abnormal self! I hope you like it.

Rolyn

**I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender. (But I would be happy if I did)**

**WHAT I MISS MOST**

"C'mon you need to put your back into it!" A harsh, but feminine voice commanded. It came from the young instructor that was overseeing as her few students carried boulders on their backs from one side of the practice area to the other. She tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest as she urged the students to go faster.

She was a hard teacher. Hardest teacher in the entire earth kingdom and only people who were willing to deal with the strain and the challenge would sign up for her classes. Sure, many students just enrolled because she was the greatest earthbender in the world and she aided in the defeat of the Fire Lord _and_ she was the earthbending instructor of the most powerful being on the earth, but those students dropped out after the first twenty minutes. This teacher was all about work and no play when it came to her classes. She was Sifu Toph Bei Fong after all.

After the war had ended and the gaang had enjoyed the relieving feeling of getting that big issue out of the way they relaxed for while but had to get straight back to work not that short after. The waterbending beauty known as Katara decided to go back home to the South Pole while being accompanied by her brother Sokka and his girlfriend, current fiancé Suki. She was very thankful that Zuko had offered her a navy ship for the journey. Toph could only guess how she thanked him. She knew Katara held something for the new Fire Lord and even Aang knew…which caught Toph by surprise which is why he cut himself off from the waterbender to some degree.

Speaking of the bald goof ball, he, of course, had to travel the world to help out anywhere in any way he could. He also helped out Zuko by putting in a good word for the fire nation where ever he went. He was the Avatar; he needed to make sure that balance was ensured after the long war that had thrown balance off completely. While Zuko remained in the fire nation, occasionally making business trips with Aang, Toph was in Bai Sing Se helping out when it was needed and doing her day job: being an earthbending teacher. She did all this at the age of sixteen.

Same old Toph.

She has been teaching for only a year and she was considered the very best instructor (Because she was). She hasn't seen any of her friends since the war ended, except Zuko because he would stop by the city just to visit Uncle Iroh who was still going strong with his tea shop. She hung out there on a regular basis, talking with the former general and reminiscing with him on the great adventures of the past. Toph would always mention how much she missed her friends.

"C'mon! You can do better than that! I'm not getting paid to watch you fail!" Toph yelled uncrossing her arms and clenching her fists. A boy in her class was testing her patience. The only student Toph actually saw true potential in was a young girl that was the same age Toph was 

when she taught Aang. Her name was Xi. She was determined but was put down by some of the other students because she was a small girl and the only girl in the class to be exact.

Another student had collapsed and Toph slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Keep trying. You won't get anywhere if you just stop." Toph encouraged. The student stood to his feet and continued on. Toph nodded in approval before running a hand through her mid-back length hair and letting out a sigh. Being only sixteen meant lower patience. Over the course of four years Toph had grown to be a promising young woman. She had developed perfectly and had curves in all the right places and she had grown taller and had more lean muscle from the training she would put herself through every morning and every night.

"Sifu Toph!" Xi said running up to her. Xi was short for her age, even shorter than Toph was and her hair was short as well, only going past her ears by an inch or so. Her eyes were a hazel color which didn't contrast that much with her chocolate hair color. "I got my boulder to the other side!" She exclaimed proudly.

Toph tapped her foot once and noticed that Xi was the first to get her boulder to the other side of the training yard. She smiled in approval and crouched down to the younger girl's level placing a hand on her head. Xi laughed and smiled brightly showing off her gap.

"Good job, you're actually somewhat better than my first student." Toph laughed lightly remembering how bad Aang was when he first tried earthbending with Toph. Xi beamed proudly.

"Oh c'mon I wasn't that bad, was I?" Toph stood to her feet and stomped her foot bringing a boulder up from the ground. She spun around and kicked forcefully sending the boulder in the direction of the person who had said that. Xi watched amazed as the person dodged the attack skillfully by flipping over the boulder and turning it against Toph.

Toph grit her teeth and punched the boulder to bits before lifting her arms making two pillars of rock on each side of her. She punched with each hand sending a disc of rock over and over at her opponent who was obviously a boy by the sound of how deep the voice was. He again dodged by lifting his arms and creating a large rock wall that blocked every attack.

"Sifu Toph who is…" Xi trailed off as she watched the two continue to battle. Toph was too focused to bother to answer her question. Toph smirked and her blind eyes narrowed as she twisted one her feet causing the earth to come up around her opponent's feet. She then dragged her feet back pulling the person to her. He was grinning as he escaped easily and Toph stepped up to him. The other students also watched with Xi.

"I'm surprised you didn't just airbend." Toph said as her eyes narrowed into a glare and her mouth twisted into a sneer. Her arms were, once again crossed over her chest.

"You told me to never do that with you." He replied with a shrug. Toph continued to glare at him before she busted out laughing and grabbed the guy in a hug.

"I'm surprised you remembered Twinkle Toes." She laughed patting him roughly on the back as she tightened the hug. Now Toph was never a girl to hug people but Aang was the exception. He returned the hug with just as enthusiasm and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I missed you too Toph." He laughed. Xi's eyes widened as she finally realized who this was.

"You're the avatar!" Xi cried bowing to Aang. He glanced at Toph with a cocky smile on his face, who just smirked knowing that this happened to him all the time. "Sifu Toph told us she could kick your butt!" She added giggling. Toph snickered and Aang's smile turned into a blank stare.

"Did she now?" He asked looking in Toph's direction. "Can she do this?" Aang formed and air scooter and balanced on it without sitting like he used to. He rode it across the training field creating a wall of rock as he did so. He then jumped into the air using his airbending to get abnormally high. He spun around making a fire cyclone and streamed some water out of some nearby pots to absorb the fire before it could hit the ground. Xi watched in awe as he lowered to the ground with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh stop showing off all your elemental crud." Toph scoffed waving her hand in a nonchalant manner. "Class is dismissed because I have to speak with the dork bender." Toph said. Her students filed out one by one and Toph turned to Aang. "It's been long." She said simply.

"Too long if you ask me." Aang replied stepping towards her. She kept her arm out and smiled mockingly.

"Too long is right. Whatever happened to 'We'll be together soon'?" She said using air quotes as her blind eyes glared harshly in his direction. Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously grazing over the dark hair that seem to grow back. He never got around to shaving it once again.

"I've been busy lately. You understand, right?" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes and turned her head. "You look nice…I like the new outfit" Aang added in a sad attempt to get on her good side. Toph was dressed in a light green halter top that had dark green shorts underneath. Around her wrists were golden gauntlets and around her waist was her classic belt. Her hair was out and she fixed it so that her bangs were only covering one eye.

"I would love to say the same about you but I have no clue what you're wearing." She deadpanned. Aang was wearing earth kingdom clothing which was a sleeveless green shirt that showed off his muscular arms (He didn't wear sleeves that much for that reason) and brown shorts that went slightly past his knees. Just for the heck of it he was wearing a green head band that had the earth kingdom emblem on it. He had grown taller than Toph now; just about a head taller.

"Aw did I ever say that I missed you?" he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him for a hug. Toph blinked and shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked back.

"Yes it does." He whispered lifting her chin up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I missed you very much."

"Wish I could say the same about you." She said with a smirk. He pouted.

"You didn't miss me at all?"

"Well….maybe a little." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was able to deal with it."

"Sure you were." He muttered before leaning in to kiss her again. This time Toph kissed back glad that she was able to get the opportunity to do this once again. The kiss lasted much longer then the first time and they were standing there for a while but kissing does not help you breathe as much as inhaling does.

"I missed that the most." She sighed.

"I thought you would" he said cockily with a shrug. Toph narrowed her eyes and stomped her feet making him go flying to the other side of the training field. He groaned after impact as he got up.

"Bet you missed that!" She exclaimed laughing uncontrollably.

"Of course." Aang muttered glaring in her direction

* * *

I don't know what you think but I had fun writing it and thought it was funny but that's only my opinion on my own work so it really doesn't matter. What matters is what YOU think about it. I hope you liked it so drop me a review and tell me what you think!

Rolyn


End file.
